Remi T. Bucksworth
Remi Thomas Bucksworth '''(born March 24th, 1965) '''is an American TV sports announcer on TRASHCAR. He debuted in the first season at the third race (The Tresspassing at Talledega 100). Remi is notable for being an an outspoken, crude, and brutally honest commentator. He says what is on his mind even if what he says is racist, homophobic, sexist, or moronic. He is known to be incredibly racist towards people of Latino or Asian heritage. Personal Life Throughout his appearances on TRASHCAR he very often diverts the attention from the drivers and the race and talks about his personal life. We can piece together that Remi has had 15 children and 5 of them at named Cleatus (3 male and 2 female). Remi is also divorced by his wife and seemingly has an alcohol addiction. Remi also talks about his father, former stock car driver Thomas Bucksworth, on a few occasions. Bucksworth often mentions how his father told him to, "grab the snake by the balls," and how his dad died from driving into the grandstands in an illegal unsanctioned race in the 1980s. Bucksworth has also confessed, on camera, to running over at least 17 children while driving an ice cream truck on meth, and serving at least a decade in the Alabama Correctional Facility for it, as well as having 56 DUIs, but was heavily intoxicated when he said that last statement. After the Tresspassing at Talledega 100 Remi was arrested for throwing a gas tank at driver Yamato Kobiyashi, claiming he is a "dirty Jap foreigner" , but soon made up with Yamato after Yamato gave him a mini kees Bucksworth returned for season 2 of TRASHCAR at the Tresspassing at Talledega 100 while his son, 31 year old Cleatus I Bucksworth made his debut. In this race he revealed more details about his personal life. He boasted about his hatred and possible disownment of Cleatus I due to the fact that he was driving a Toyota instead of a Ford or Chevrolet, citing the Toyota's as "illegal and taking our jobs". He also admitted that his first arrest was for a few months as a result of civil disobedience, as he brought a bamboo stick into a restaurant and threatened a random Mexican couple with it for "taking the American jobs", though he settled out of court. Remi told the audience that his grandfather was arrested for a "hit and run" in the early 1900s and that his youngest son, 12 year old Lilxan Bucksworth, was recently caught selling narcotics. Bucksworth would face a serious health scare when he almost overdosed on pills at the end of TRASHCAR season 2 race 2 (the Hickyard 100). He headbutted a nurse when he realized it was one of his sons' ex-girlfriends and escaped to continue on commentary. He also revealed he had a sexual relationship with a woman in Ethiopia named Shiva and had a son named Ruteganda Bucksworth who is currently disappeared or possibly dead. Ruteganda would debut to replace the deceased DeShawn Michaels in season 2 race 6 following Michaels dying in a car crash during season 2 race 5 (The Bubblegum Chewing Tobacco 199). Remi would also win the lottery around this time and buy TRASHCAR from Grace Jefferson, making him the owner once again. However, his regime only lasted 53 days before he and most the league was arrested in a sting operation, forcing the league to shut down shorly after the end of season 2. Remi would return after being freed 14 months later from the Alabama State Correctional Facility and announced a new season, season 3, on June 1st with a full roster video dropping on June 12th, 2019 and the first race on June 14th, 2019. On June 20th, 2019, a chance exchange with NASCAR driver Chase Briscoe led to Briscoe driving for Bucksworth in TRASHCAR. Remi would make the reddit account /u/Remi_T_Bucksworth to share stories and express his opinion online. As of June 23rd it is sitting at -4 karma. Family Members Thomas Bucksworth (father), died age 43 Cleatus I Bucksworth (son) age 31 Ruteganda Bucksworth (son) age 31 Cleatus II Bucksworth (son) age 30 Cleatus III Bucksworth (daughter) age 28 Cleatus IV Bucksworth (son) age 28 Chris Chan Bucksworth (son) age 22 Cleatus V Bucksworth (daughter) age 20 Bartavius Buckworth (son) age 17 Lilxan Bucksworth (son) age 12 and possibly more Stories and Quotes "Grab that snake by the balls", equivalent to "Grab the bull by the horns" "My pappy Thomas Bucksworth died running an illegal street race where his car flew into the grandstands and was ejected out into the racetrack and ran over", when asked about his father When asked, "What is a stupid law where you live", he replied, "No drinking and driving. What horse shit. Just because my bac is .14 doesn’t mean I can’t drive. One time I drove down I78 .33 and I still got home saftey even though I had a minor fender bender or two." When asked, "What about modern society makes you go "How did we end up falling so far down"?", he posted, "All this talk about safety in sports. We don’t know for sure that concussions are real. Personally I think they were invented by doctors to sell pain pills. I mean if you think about it it makes sense. Obama made Obamacare to steal money from hard workin blue collar Americans that this country is built off. So why wouldn’t he scam us saying you need to start paying money to buy “medicine” for your “injuries”. Back in my day if you broke an arm you got hammered on 9 or 10 consecutive shots of Jack Daniels within a minute or two and you went back to work. Why can’t we go back to the good old days.", which got him -11 karma as of June 23rd. On the thread, "Parents of Reddit. Whats the craziest/ funniest thing your child has done?", Remi posted, "My oldest son Cleatus stole my ice cream truck and ran over my neighbor’s pet cat Whiskers when he was 12. That was the day I knew he’d be a good stock car driver. Edit: I did the same thing when I was 14 like father like son. It was just a slap on the wrist and I took his pet snails away for 2 weeks."Category:People